


Wanna Bet?

by RIPGoblinKing



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bets, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Freshman Credence, Ilvermorny High, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Overused Trope But I Don't Care, Percival Feels Guilty, Principal Picquery, Protective Original Percival Graves, Religious Guilt, Senior Graves, Who Can Kiss The New Kid Trope, eventual angst, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RIPGoblinKing/pseuds/RIPGoblinKing
Summary: "Don't make that face, Perce, you'd understand if you'd seen the kid. He's like what you imagine those little woodland nymphs to be like in mythology. Almost ethereal." Sam says, raising an eyebrow at him, and Percival sighs once more, but looks up. "Fine. I'll take the bet as long as it gets you to shut your mouth." He says exasperatedly, making Sam grin in triumph.





	1. Chapter 1

"Did you see the new kid? A freshman. Little slip of a thing. Who's willing to take a challenge on who can get in his pants first?" Asks one of Percival's friends, Sam, with a smug grin. "You're disgusting, Sam, the kid's fourteen. Leave him be." Percival sighs, rolling his eyes. "Fine. Who can kiss the kid first. Is that better, mister knight in shining armor?" Sam mocks, making Percival look at the floor in disbelief. "Don't make that face, Perce, you'd understand if you'd seen the kid. He's like what you imagine those little woodland nymphs to be like in mythology. Almost ethereal." Sam says, raising an eyebrow at him, and Percival sighs once more, but looks up. "Fine. I'll take the bet as long as it gets you to shut your mouth." He says exasperatedly, making Sam grin in triumph. 

The bell rings, and Percival looks up, silently praising the noise for saving him from having this conversation. He quickly stands from his seat, grabbing his bag and throwing out his garbage, walking away before Sam has the chance to say anything. 

He makes his way to his class. English with Mister Billywig, a small, rather irritating man. Percival hurriedly makes his way to his seat in the back of the classroom as the other students file in, amidst them is a smaller, unfamiliar boy. "The freshman. What's he doing in a grade 12 English class?" He murmurs to himself. As the kid passes his desk, his head ducked low, Percival blocks his path with his arm. "Hey, kid. You know this is a Senior class right?" He says quietly, and the kid nods. "I know, mister. Mama picked my classes. She insists I take only advanced classes, as she doesn't want me to grow lazy and thus more sinful." He murmurs, so quiet that Percival almost didn't hear him. "More sinful?" He laughs, shaking his head. "Alright, well if you're sure you're in the right class you can sit there." He says, gesturing to the empty seat beside his own. "No one ever sits here. I think they're all scared of me." He jokes, hoping to lighten the mood, but the kid just nods silently, taking a seat and pulling out his books, apparently not finding Percival's joke very funny. Sam was right though. The kid is cute, Percival notices. "Hey, kid. What's your name? I can't keep calling you kid." He asks with a gentle smile. "Credence." He mutters, not taking his eyes off of his desk. "I'm Percival, but you can call me Percy." He introduces with a gentle smile, and Credence just nods. 

 

"Alright, class. We have a new student today. This is Credence Barebone. Care to stand up and introduce yourself, Credence?" He says with a smile, and Credence looks up, fear in his eyes and shakes his head firmly, making Mr. Billywig sigh. "Anyway, onto the lesson."

After the lesson, Percival tries to talk to Credence again, but by the time he looks over he just catches a glimpse of the boy's retreating form in the hallway as he rushes to his other class, and Percival frowns slightly, but grabs his bag and makes his way to his next class. Latin, with Sam, he realizes as he internally groans, very seriously considering skipping, but decides at the last second that it's not worth it. 

He walks in, slumping in his usual seat as Sam slides in next to him with a smug grin yet. "Laid eyes on our prize yet, Perce?" He smirks, making Percival roll his eyes. "Yes. I have, and I'm sure Credence won't appreciate you calling him a prize as if he's nothing more than a trophy." He mutters bitterly. "You like him, don't you? What did I tell you, Perce. Like a woodland nymph. So fragile, and small. So scared of everything around him. I can't wait to break him." He grins wolfishly, making anger flare in Percival's chest as he stands, grabbing his bag and storming out of the room, ignoring Miss. Mooncalf's protests.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival wants to be friends with the younger boy, but Credence rejects him, leaving Percival with an aching heart, though he doesn't know why.

Credence rushes away from his English class, not wanting to have to speak to the other boy again. 'Percival is far too handsome to associate with someone as sinful as you.' A voice in the back of his head says bitterly, before it suddenly twists to his Ma's voice. 'I expect you to do well in your classes. Don't you dare make any friends, they will only turn you even more sinful than you already are.' His mind says, parroting the words she had hissed at him that morning before she made him walk to school while Chastity and Modesty took the school bus, the latter looking at him sadly through the window as they passed.

He swallows thickly as he turns a corner, spotting Percival down the hall, who's eyes light up when he spots Credence. "Hey, Credence!" He calls out, but he's too late, as Credence has already turned around, quickly weaving through the crowd of students in an attempt to get as far away from Percival as possible. When he hears his name being called again, he turns sharply, ducking into the men's bathroom and locking himself in a stall, his breathing heavy.

He quickly holds his breath and puts his feet up on the seats as he hears someone else enter the bathroom and click the lock into place. "Credence?" Percival says softly. "Why are you running from me?" He asks, hurt creeping into his voice. "I won't hurt you. I promise." He says, sitting against the far wall to wait for Credence to come out. 

"Why are you talking to me?" Credence asks weakly, immediately regretting acknowledging Percival. "Because I want to be your friend." Percival says simply, and that's all it takes to make Credence's breath quicken in fear of his Ma's warning. "No!" He says, slightly panicked, making Percival's heart drop. "We can't be friends." Credence says, hoping Percival will leave him alone as he curls in on himself further. 

Percival sighs, his heart aching at the rejection, though he doesn't know why, but he respects Credence's boundaries, and silently stands, collecting his bag. "Okay, Credence." He murmurs, before he unlocks the door and leaves the bathroom. 

Credence longs to call out for him and take back what he said. He wants to be friends with the handsome boy, he wants to have someone he can talk to, but he doesn't. He can't. Ma would be livid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival learns a bit about Credence's home life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally summer vacation, so hopefully I'll be updating more often! Or napping more. Both are equally likely. I also finally got my shit together and made a visual for this story.

 

 

Percival walks through the halls numbly, his mind reeling. Did Credence find out about the bet? He sincerely hopes not. He regrets taking that stupid bet now, because he genuinely wants to be friends with Credence, but he can't take it back. His pride won't allow it.

He decides not to go to his next class, instead making his way outside to the football field where he lies on the turf, staring up at the clouds, rethinking his decisions. When he hears the bell ring, signaling the end of the day, he stands up, kicking rocks on the sidewalk as he makes his way to his car, a sleek black pick-up truck.

He sighs, resting his head on the steering wheel as he hears Sam call out to him, but doesn't spare him a glance as he starts up the truck and drives out of the school parking lot. He doesn't want to go home quite yet, so he turns on the radio and rolls his windows down, opting to drive around the neighborhood for a little while.

After three blocks, he turns a corner to see Credence walking down the street, sweating in the September heat. He quickly pulls over beside him, turning the radio down. "Credence!" He calls out, hoping the younger boy won't ignore him, and smiles in relief when he jumps slightly, turning to look at him. "Hop in, kid. I'll give you a ride home. You'll get heatstroke walking home out here." He says, unlocking the doors.

Credence hesitates for a moment before he nods. Ma would be furious if he fell ill and couldn't hand out pamphlets. He tentatively grabs the handle, opening the door before he silently slides into the truck. "I'm sorry for shouting earlier, it's just...my Ma doesn't want me to make any friends." He says quietly, bracing himself for Percival to lash out and hit him, but he doesn't. "Well, that's stupid." Percival snickers, looking over at Credence with a bright smile, making his stomach flutter. "But if it means that much to you, we can be secret friends. I'll even drop you off a block from your house so that she doesn't see us. Sound good?" He offers, making Credence pause for a moment. He's never had a friend before, and he doesn't want to disobey Ma, but he can't resist. "Alright."

Percival's smile widens as he pulls back into the road. "So, where do you live, kid?" He asks. "Oh, um, Salem Street." He answers quietly, making Percival frown. "That's an hours walk, and that's if you're quick. Doesn't a school bus go out there?" He asks, surprised Credence walks that far. Credence nods, embarrassed, though he's not sure why. "My sisters take the bus, but Ma says I'm not worthy enough to take the bus." He mumbles, making Percival's grip on the wheel tighten.

"No offense, kid, but your Ma's a real bitch." He says, anger seeping into his tone, making Credence flinch, but he doesn't say a word. "Alright, it's only a twenty-minute drive, so we've got about forty-five minutes to kill, because I doubt you want her knowing you got a ride." Percival says, looking over at Credence momentarily before he turns a corner, no longer going toward Credence's house. "I'm taking you to get slurpees and maybe a pizza." He says firmly, leaving no room for protest with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I completely forgot about this story, but it's been exactly a year so here's a new chapter.

"So you've really never had a friend huh?" Percival asks, looking at Credence across the table who simply picks at his pizza. 

"No. Well, my sister Modesty is my friend, but Mama would punish us both if she found out." Credence says quietly.

Hearing more about Credence's mother makes Percival grip his own knee tightly under the table in anger. "We've gotta get you out of there, kid. That bitch doesn't deserve to have kids." He says, keeping the anger out of his tone so that he doesn't scare the other boy. 

"She's just doing the Lord's work. She punishes us when we are wicked." Credence defends timidly.

"You're not wicked, Cre," the older boy sighs, suddenly not hungry anymore as he puts the remainder of his third pizza slice down. "Why don't you eat some of that instead of staring at it? It's good, I promise." He says, gesturing to Credence's untouched half of the pizza. 

"I-I don't know. Ma says-" he begins before he's cut off. 

"Hey, Cre. Do me a favour and forget about your Ma for now." Percival instructs, and Credence thinks for a moment before he nods slowly. He can do that. He closes his eyes and works on clearing his thoughts before he opens them again and takes a bite of the pizza. As the flavour touches his tongue, his eyes light up and he looks at Percival.

"This is wonderful!" He smiles shyly, forgetting about the food in his mouth for a split second, and when he realizes, he blushes an adorable shade of red. "I'm sorry." He says when he's swallowed.

"Don't worry about it. It's good to see you happy." Percival says dismissively, smiling at the boy. 

_God, that blush is cute._

"Percy! I thought that was you!" He hears Sam's voice call and he curses under his breath. He notes Credence's nervous look instantly. 

"I'll make him go away." He reassures in a whisper before he stands up and stops Sam from sitting down. 

"You're not trying to keep me away from your new friend, are you? That stings, Perce, it really does." Sam grins, looking at Credence around Percival.  "Hey, sweet thing. You on a little date with Perce here?" He asks, and Credence's eyes widen, fear clear in those deep brown eyes. 

"Leave him alone, Sam," Percival says lowly, blocking his view once more. "Just get lost. You're freaking him out." He hisses.

Sam laughs, stepping back. "Alright. I'll go, I'll go." He grins, raising his hands. "I'll see you around, kid." He winks at Credence before he turns and walks out of the building.

"Why did he think we were on a date? Are you a faggot?" Credence asks innocently, which makes Percival pause.

"That another word your Ma taught you?" He asks, suddenly looking like he's aged ten years.

"Yeah...is it not good?" Credence asks, worried he's don't something wrong.

"Yeah, it's not good. It's an insult, but I don't blame you." Percival explains softly, looking over at him. "But yeah, I am gay, to answer your question. I wasn't going to mention it. I didn't want to scare you off." He admits. 

"Well...I think I like boys too, but I don't know. Ma would belt me if she found out." Credence almost whispers, hanging his head. That really tugs on Percival's heartstrings. Of course his Ma is physically abusive too. He's not surprised one bit. 

He really needs to contact the police about this.


End file.
